1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a portable electronic apparatus, and more particularly, to a dual-monitor portable electronic apparatus capable of automatically displaying an incoming call message on the suitable reading monitor and the operating method thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, with the development of mobile communication technology, various kinds of mobile phones have been launching to the market, and the functions of mobile phone are becoming more and more powerful currently. For example, a dual-monitor PDA mobile phone has been gradually attracting ordinary consumers' attention.
As implied by its name, the dual-monitor PDA mobile phone has a monitor on both of the front face and the back face respectively. One face of the dual-monitor PDA mobile phone, like an ordinary mobile phone, provides an operating interface and functions; the other face of the dual-monitor PDA mobile phone can be used as a PDA. Therefore, when a user operates the dual-monitor PDA mobile phone, he/she can freely choose the PDA function or the mobile phone function he/she wants to use by switching the front face to the back face of the PDA mobile phone.
However, in practical applications, the current dual-monitor PDA mobile phone is still inconvenient for users. For example, when a user is operating the PDA face of the dual-monitor PDA mobile phone, an incoming call signal is received. In general, the user has to switch the PDA face to the mobile phone face by hands, so the incoming call information displayed on the monitor of the mobile phone face can be read and the incoming call can be listened to by the user. It is inconvenient for the user to use the conventional dual-monitor PDA mobile phone. Therefore, the current dual-monitor PDA mobile phone is still not convenient and humanistic enough for the user.
Therefore, the invention provides a portable electronic apparatus and operating method thereof to solve the above-mentioned problems.